Interview with PietroQuickSilver
by harrys-angel14
Summary: Pietro needed some attention here, so I decided to interview him. He gets a little frustrated, and well..I'll let you read what happens.
1. Default Chapter

Interview with Pietro/Quicksilver  
  
Me: Hello Pietro, what do you want me to call you? Speed Demon? Quicksilver? Speeding Bullet?  
  
(Pietro rolls his eyes, giving the interviewer an evil glare)  
Pietro: Pietro. Just call me Pietro.  
  
Me: Well then Pietro, how's life?  
  
Pietro: What kind of a dumb question is that? How's life? Jeez, get to the question's lady! But actually, I managed to beat Daniel's in a basketball game (crosses arms across his chest, a smirk widening across his face)  
  
Me: Daniel's?  
  
Pietro: You call yourself an interviewer? Where's my lawyer?! (taps foot impatiently on the ground)  
  
Me: Well..moving along then.. Pietro, darling, How's Lanze doing?  
  
Pietro: LANCE! Security, get this woman out of here, complete fool I tell you! While your at it, get me a Lattè, double the foam! You were saying..?  
  
Me: Obviously, your too busy with ordering your coffee, you feel you don't have to pay attention!  
Do you know girls adore you around the world?  
  
(Pietro jumps out of his chair, knocking over a water glass)  
Pietro: Im listening! What girls? You should of mentioned them first! Then I would have been paying attention! WHERES MY LATTE? So..who are these fabulous ladies?  
  
Me: Oh, just a couple thousand of them, Im not really sure of there names. But anyways we are here to talk, not for you to drool over girls! Now, tell me, hows the Brotherhood gang going?  
  
Pietro: Wont say nothing, if you don't say please!  
  
Me: Please?  
  
Pietro: Nothing! (chuckles) I said, I wont say nothing if you dont say please!  
  
Me: What are you? Five?  
  
Pietro: You calling me a diaper baby?  
  
Me: What?  
  
Pietro: You know, the little bag things them kids wear over there uhh..(raises a brow) Then theres that stupid, lame commercial. (Pietro clears his throat, using a high pitched voice) Mommy wow, Im a big kid now!  
  
Me: Oh puh-leaze! Now, I've been sitting here talking with you for the past ten minutes and I haven't even got a straight answer from you. Just let me ask you a few questions, then you can get back to your little diaper song.  
  
(Pietro glares at the interviewer)  
Pietro: Get on with it then, come on, come on!  
  
Me: Very well. What do you think of the "X-Men"?  
  
Pietro: This could go on forever, but I'll just shorten it into a few words. Losers. Gay. Stupid. Did I mention losers?  
  
Me: So, I'll take it as you don't get along with them..?  
  
Pietro: Well that is the obvious answer isn't it?  
  
Me: Whatever. So..why do they call you Quicksilver?  
  
Pietro: Check out the hair, lady! Quick, is for my skill of runnin' real fast. You know, down the basketball court, against that lame ass Daniels, who think's he's the best. We'll I showed him!  
  
Me: How err..interesting. What's your sister's name?  
  
Pietro: Twin sister, get your facts straight! Her name's Wanda, are you writing this down? It will come in handy, when you write that article for me in the newspaper.  
  
Me: Who said anything about a newspaper?  
  
Pietro: Bleeding hearts of the world unite! This woman is insane! SECURITY, I MEAN IT NOW, take this useless woman, or what some people call interviewer out of here!  
  
(Two chunky, large, tall men creep in from the shadows, and grab an arm of the interviewer dragging her out)  
  
Me (shouting): Geroff me, you sleezy security people, men, guys, whatever you are..Hey wait a minute, why are you leading me towards that large window? Were ten floors from the grrrooouuuuuunddddddddddddddddddd (SPLAT!)  
  
END  
  
(A/N: Ok I know it sucks, but I was bored. I normally never write about X-Men, but since MY FRIEND TALKS ABOUT IT 24/7 *cough* Jessica *cough* I guess it got to me. Oh my lord, Im loosing my touch for Harry Potter fanfics! Noooooooooooooooooooooo!!! Well anyways, R/R please. I don't care if it's a flame, you don't even have to write anything, I just wanna know if people actually read this :P) 


	2. Back Again!

A/N: This is like the next part of the interview (after I get thrown out by the security guards. Hey, maybe this time Pietro will actually get his Lattè :P) Just so you know, In the beginning of the interview Im disguised as another interviewer.   
  
Thanks for reviewing to all of you who did, I really appreciate it!  
  
(In Pietro's room)  
  
(His door opens, and his security guard walks in)  
  
Pietro: Whadda you want?!?  
  
Guard: Got err..an interviewer here for you. Going to ask you a few questions, I think.  
  
Pietro: Well what else do they do than ask questions? It's not like THEY HAVE BUSY SCHEDULES!!  
  
Guard: She'll be right in.  
  
(Door closes)  
  
(mumbling)Pietro: Don't people understand what I'm trying to get at? I'm adored by girls, Daniel's is officially the biggest loser ever..and people still want to talk to me?   
  
(Door opens again, and a thin, blonde haired woman walks in, carrying a brown case and a pad of paper)  
  
Pietro: Well hello, hello. Hurry up and get inside, ask the questions. Im on a hectic schedule today! Got a 4:30 booked to check out girls in bikinis!  
  
Me: Well, off the top of my head-  
  
Pietro: Are you meaning to tell me you didn't even have these questions written down?! Just as I suspected, ANOTHER CHEEZY INTERVIEWER! You'd better get your notes together lady!  
  
Me: You are such a whiner! Now tell me Pietro..why did your sister try to kill you?  
  
Pietro: The same way anyone would want to kill me, I'm just to good for them, and they don't get over that fact.   
  
Me: Alright fair enough. Who would you say is your worst-enemy?  
  
Pietro: What is this? Power Puff Girls? Who do I play in basketball and destroy? Who is an X-Geek? Any guesses, the clock is ticking!  
  
Me: Umm...what's his face..Wolverine?!  
  
Pietro: THAT OLD BUM ON THE STREET? NO! DANIELS! Write it down!  
  
(Interviewer scribbles on the pad of paper)  
  
Me: Oh shut up and be quiet!  
  
Pietro: Aha! Just as I thought, your that same interviewer as last time! THE ONE MY GUARDS THREW OUT THE WINDOW! Your in for it this time lady! But, before I get you thrown out YES AGAIN, who are those girls?  
  
Me: Why do you want to know? Want to show off to them huh? I do know one girl though, names Jessica-  
  
(singing)Pietro: Jessica, Jessica, I can be your hero baby, I will kiss away the pain, I will stand by you foreveerrr, you can take my breath away, I can be your heerrrooo!  
  
Me: (claps) Bravo! Bravo! But did you really have to sing that song? Ugh, that's just not my type!  
  
Pietro: Well I wasn't singing it to you, was I?! I was singing it to..my lover!  
  
Me: Your lover?  
  
Pietro: That's right! My lover! Ummm...what's her name again?  
  
Me: Sarah  
  
Pietro: Oh right..Sarah. I'm all about you, I'm all about us, no baby you never have to question my love-  
  
Me: Please stop! Your destroying my hearing ability!  
  
Pietro: That's just too bad isn't it? Then you won't be able to hear me when I'm up on stage, with girls reaching out for me- Hey wait a minute, her name was Jessica! Not Sarah! For that you can go buy me a Lateè! Also while your at it, get me a blueberry scone, the one with the little granuals on top, since I did such a great job singing.  
  
Me: Forget it Speedy!  
  
Pietro: Speedy? The name's Aaron Carter! Get it right next time!  
  
(laughing histerically)Me: Aaron Carter? Your such a twit! Aaron Carter is the younger brother of backstreet boy Nick Carter! He sings pop music!  
  
Pietro: No..really? I never knew that! Hand me that basketball, we're gonna play a little one on one..on the court!  
  
Me: Oh great! You know.."Aaron" maybe I better be going..(starts to walk towards the door.)  
  
Pietro: No! Your coming with me! NOW! (Grabs her arm and the basketball, and yanks her out of the room.)  
  
[30 minutes later]  
  
Me: You cheater! You beat me! What was the score?  
  
Pietro: Get some lessons lady! You really suck. Did you see my moves? Too bad X-Geek wasn't here! Oh..the score was 176 to 2.  
  
Me: Isn't that Evan over there?  
  
Pietro: Where?!? Outta my way lady! Daniel's! Get lost!  
  
Evan: Ooh who's gonna make me? You and your girlfriend? Ha!  
  
Pietro: Watch your mouth Daniels before I shut it myself! Get lost, go find some friends!  
  
Me: Will you both shut up? Little babies! Evan, go back to whichever box you live in, and Pietro..  
  
Pietro: Yes...? (smiles innocently)  
  
Me: Grab your stuff and get back to your apartment before I throw you out of a window!  
  
Pietro: Lalalala, I'm not listening, I'm not listening (places his hands over his ears.)  
  
Me: There's Jessica!  
  
Pietro: WHERE?!?  
  
Me: I thought you weren't listening!  
  
Pietro: I'm not! (starts to hum Aaron Carters "Aaron's Party.")  
  
Me: Mmhmm..I'm leaving!   
  
Pietro: Good, get out of my sight!  
  
Me: What do you think I'm doing?  
  
Pietro: Walk faster lady!  
  
Me: I am walking!  
  
Pietro: Then RUN! GGUUAAARRRDDDSS!  
  
[Interviewer dashes out of Pietro's sight.] 


End file.
